whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Virgilius
Virgilius, real name Norman,' '''is a Willworker of the Mastigos path who is trapped, unwaking, in a labyrinth of dreams. Overview This mage, mad from his time in dreaming, often is unaware of his own predicament, believing himself to still be mapping out the human dreamscape for his cabal; at other times, he is struck by delusions that he is no longer a mage, or that he is a Demon of the Eighth Circle, or that he is a Holy Guardian Angel. With his potent psychic prowess, his magic will often follow his delusions, making him remarkably dangerous. This is compounded by his skill in mystic arts (he has the following Arcana: Life 3, Mind 4, Prime 2, and Space 2). In the real world, he is much less frightful — a comatose man in a Miami hospital, kept as an instruction for new nurses in long-term case. Virgilius usually takes on one of five forms, each of which may or may not have modified attributes: *'Virgilius': This form looks the way Virgilius did when he was awake: a tanned, thin young man with shaggy red hair, dark brown eyes and an energetic attitude. He usually dreams himself wearing red ceremonial robes or a stylish (if slightly dated) white clubbing outfit. He carries a black lacquered cane with a carved raven’s head. Modified Attributes: None, unless he plans on engaging in dream combat. In that case, use the Attributes listed in parentheses. *'Norman': Norman looks like Virgilius, minus the robe, the cane and confident attitude. He stands in a perpetual cringe and wears grungy, cheap clothes. He looks the way Virgilius thinks he’d be if he’d never learned the mystic arts. Modified Attributes: Intelligence 3, Presence 2. *'Young Norman': Young Norman is a pudgy, prepubescent brat. He’s not really Norman as he was, but a mix of memories mixed up with the willfulness Virgilius developed as an adult. Modified Attributes: Strength 1, Manipulation 5. *'Virgilius the Demon': This form is based on Virgilius’ Vice: Pride. The mage used to split this part of his personality into a separate being magi call a “goetic demon”. He would do battle with it to affirm his self-confidence. Now it’s one of his aspects. Along the way it collected a story for itself based on Virgilius’ memories of Dante and the mythic flotsam of hundreds of dreams. It calls itself a “Demon of the Eighth Circle of Hell” and has an appearance to match: deep red skin, curved horns and shaggy legs with cloven hoofs. Modified Attributes: Strength 5, Manipulation 7. *'The Angel Virgil': The angel Virgil represents the mage’s Virtue of Hope. Virgilius subconsciously compensates for demonic manifestations by appearing as his fantasy of an angel: a sexless, glowing figure with a perfect musculature and flashing gold eyes. Modified Attributes: Strength 5, Presence 8. Character Sheet Dream Combat Note: Traits in parentheses are a typical, magically augmented spread as Virgilius. '' '''Power Attributes': Intelligence 4 (6), Strength 3, Presence 4 Finesse Attributes: Wits 3 (5), Dexterity 2, Manipulation 3 Resistance Attributes: Resolve 3 (5), Stamina 3, Composure 2 Oneiromancy Skill: Occult 4 Willpower: 5 (7) Virtue: Hope Vice: Pride Initiative: 4 Speed: 10 Gnosis: 3 Mana/per turn: 12/ 3 Oneiromachy Personal: (Intelligence + Occult + Gnosis) 11 (13) Environmental: (Wits + Occult + Gnosis) 10 (12) Dream Defense: 3 (5 with magic; Wits) Dream Armor: 3 (5 with magic; Resolve) References * Category:Changeling: The Lost characters Category:Mage: The Awakening characters Category:Mastigos (MTAw)